Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of recommending applications to account holders or determining spam applications, based on an application graph built for the account holder.
Description of Art
There are plenty of mobile applications available and most of the applications include targeted advertisements (ad) for an account holder of the application. The advertisements or the application in general may not always generate useful or good content. Some applications may generate advertisements or messages that may be abusive, in general, may generate bad content. Some applications may be designed to create a fraud, e.g., a click fraud wherein an application clicks on a targeted ad every few minutes. While this activity may make generate revenue every time the ad is clicked on, the longer term impact can be negative as advertisers become frustrated about paying for such ads that have not actually been viewed or for which no meaningful interaction has occurred.
In addition to advertisement fraud, there may be automated account holders or regular account holders in a messaging system that generate irrelevant or fraudulent content, or content of an abusive nature, in the messaging stream of other legitimate account holders. These account holders are generally termed as spam account holders and it is desirable to detect and report these account holders.
Besides fraud, the targeted ads or content sent from a spam account holder may be irrelevant to an account holder of the application and the desired impact of the account holder downloading and executing the targeted ad or following the messages from the spam account holder are low.
Accordingly, determining a spam application or a spam account holder on a client device and generating recommendations that are relevant to an account holder of a client device are highly desired.